


Set Free

by WingedWarrior



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Future, Gen, Ocean, Promises, Spoilers (Chapter 82), unbreakable friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedWarrior/pseuds/WingedWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been 14 years since the incident had happened. Fourteen years since all of humanity could walk freely outside of the walls. Fourteen years since the people he'd known and loved, died as a sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Free

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that chapter... uh... *hides in corner*  
> This does contain spoilers from chapter 82 as mentioned in tags.  
> Enjoy!

Never did he imagine something so beautiful it was just as Armin had described it when they were little children. The sounds of waves crashing at the banks, the smell of salt, and the feeling of sand beneath his feet. It was breathtaking. Eren stood a smile upon his face. His teal eyes glistening in the golden light radiating down covering the world in a tranquil warmth. Nothing could compare to this. The rocks were larger than the pebbles that had been inside the walls, and he surely though the giant walls was the only rock he would know in his lifetime. The adrenaline pumped within Eren as he had rushed out, laughing wholeheartedly, face tilted to the sky. Like a bird that had just taken flight, after being trapped in its cage for what felt like eternity. It was like a dream come true, and he’d kept his promise.

~X~

_"Hey Armin, what ya reading?"_

_"Just something gramps gave me."_

_Eren sat beside him, his elbows on his knees staring intently at the book._

_The blonde had just flipped to the next page when Eren pointed at a certain picture. "What's that?"_

_"It's the ocean." Armin replied._

_"The ocean.." Eren looked at him in awe._

_"I've always wanted to see it for myself, the picture looks beautiful.."_

_Eren grinned. "Then let's go together. I promise that you'll get to see it someday."_

_Armin smiled back at him, even though he was still only starting his journey into becoming an adult, he knew that humanity may never see beyond the walls. He may never see past them. Even if Eren had all the power in the world, the boy would try to achieve his goal. All Armin could do was sheepishly smile and let Eren make a promise that may never come true._

~X~

It had been 14 years since the incident had happened. Fourteen years since all of humanity could walk freely outside of the walls. Fourteen years since the people he'd known and loved, died as tribute. Fourteen ... since Armin had sacrificed himself to the hands of the colossal titan.

It was something Eren would never forget. His best friend had died to save humanity to buy him some extra time for Eren to get his revenge.

The first night outside the walls Eren had cried himself to sleep. He dreamt about Armin and Mikasa, how they used to run in the fields as children. How Armin and him sat talking about their dreams and what it would be like to live in a peaceful world. The words had played over and over in his mind. _I promise...I promise..._ until he had shot up panting.

"I promise..." He murmured getting up out of bed and throwing on a jacket.

“ _We_ promised.”

~X~

And now here he was. Standing in the one place Armin had dreamed about. The boy had thrown away his own dreams to achieve what Eren had now. He couldn’t thank him enough. Eren closed his eyes as tears started to fall onto the sand below. He stood still, taking a deep breath when a hand was on his shoulder and a whisper: "We finally made it…Thank you... "

Eren's eyes shot open in realization of the familiar voice. He placed his hand right over where the other had touched only to feel nothing but his own clothes. "Yes Armin...We did… You’re free."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little short one-shot. Comments/Constructive critism is always appreciated! <3


End file.
